This invention relates generally to a honing stone assembly for use in a hone body which is adapted to be rotated and reciprocated in order to smooth a bore in a workpiece. A stone assembly of this general type is disclosed in Gross U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,660.
In general, the stone assembly of the invention includes an elongated stick of bonded abrasive particles. The stick is captivated in a channel-shaped shell made of sheet metal and adapted to be secured releasably to a holder which forms part of the hone body. In many prior stone assemblies with channel-shaped sheet metal shells, the shell is secured to the holder by a side clamp which is carried by the holder and which presses against the shell. The side clamp occupies space in the circumferential direction and limits the number of stone assemblies that can be placed in a hone body of a given diameter.